Yo soy aquel
by Vini Astrea
Summary: Songfic de Sanae y Tsubasa en oneshoot


Después de la boda entre Tsubasa y Sanae todo parecía tranquilo, el número 10 nipon se dedicaba al soccer mientras que su esposa al hogar hasta que a los pocos meses de casados Tsubasa empezaba la pre.temporada y los entrenamientos eran a diario y casi todo el día.   
Ella empezó a sentir ese distanciamiento de su esposo y en momentos tristes recordaba que se había casado con él a sabiendas de ese detalle de Tsubasa y el soccer.

Sanae empezó a sentir que cada día le sonreía menos a Tsubasa, pero éste no se percataba mucho, aún cuando su esposa fingiera la pequeña mueca.

En una ocasión Tsubasa y el Barca viajaron a Madrid para enfrentarse con el club, era cuestión de dos días la ausencia para finalizar la pretemporada y luego tener unos días de descanso el cual aprovecharía para ir con Sanae a París.   
El día tan esperado Tsubasa se levantó a la misma hora sigilosamente como cada día lo hacía, miro un momento a su esposa y le dio un beso en la frente. Se metió a la ducha y al salir ella ya estaba despierta; le había puesto su panst del club ya en la cama. Él se vistió mientras ella le preparaba un ligero desayuno consistente en pan tostado con jamón y jugo de naranja. El silencio estaba en la mesa y se rompió sólo hasta que Ozhora dijo que se tenía que ir. Le dio un beso a su esposa y salió.

Sanae se quedó pensativa un momento hasta que denuevo subió a su alcoba.

El barca jugó contra el real madrid y en el último minuto el real madrid perdió un balón ocasionado la descolgada del barca y el gol y triunfo para el equipo de Tsubasa.  
Contento por la actuación y después de la ducha, él telefonéo a Sanae, le pareció raro que no contestara pero al instante se imagino que había ido de compras.

Llegó por fin a su casa, todo estaba en silencio, eran las 10pm y Tsubasa subió a su habitación para saludar a Sanae y darle la noticia, pero cuál fue su sorpresa que en vez de encontrarse a su esposa se encontraba una carta de ella diciéndole que estaba dolida y se regresaba a Japón.

Ozhora telefonéo de inmediato a su amigo Ryo para preguntarle noticia alguna, pero la respuesta fue negativa.  
Tsubasa salió de inmediato de su casa y con su misma maleta, corrió un par de calles hasta llegar al sitio de taxis que lo llevaría al aeropuerto.

En el camino iba pensando las razones por la decisión de Sanae y no tuvo que recordar tanto los últimos meses que habían pasado...había sido un tanto distante; Ozhora estaba arrepentido  
_Yo soy aquel que cada noche te persigue. __  
__Yo soy aquel que por quererte ya no vive. __  
__El que te espera, el que te sueña, __  
__el que quisiera ser dueño de tu __amor__  
__de tu __amor_

Reflexionando pidió al taxista que aumentara la velocidad.

_Yo soy aquel que cada noche te persigue. __  
__Yo soy aquel que por quererte ya no vive. __  
__El que te espera, el que te sueña, __  
__el que quisiera ser dueño de tu __amor__  
__de tu __amor_

Constantemente se venía a su memoria escenas de su vida con Sanae desde niños hasta los últimos días. Ella siempre estuvo ahí pero él andaba en otro lugar en muchas ocasiones; desafortunadamente olvidaba separar su vida personal con su profesión y ahora se sentía arrepentido.

_Yo soy aquel que cada noche te persigue. __  
__Yo soy aquel que por quererte ya no vive. __  
__El que te espera, el que te sueña, __  
__el que quisiera ser dueño de tu __amor__  
__de tu __amor_. 

No se daría por vencido y llegó al aeropuerto, rápido pagó y salió corriendo para llegar a la aerolínea nipona, en lo que corría, la suela de su tennis se frenó con el mosaico haciendo que cayera.

_Yo soy aquel que por tenerte da la vida, __  
__Yo soy aquel que estando lejos no te olvida, __  
__El que te espera, el que te sueña, __  
__Aquel que reza cada noche por tu __amor_

De inmediato se levantó y siguió corriendo hasta que se detuvo en las pantallas de plasma; el último vuelo para japón de ese día había salido hace una hora.  
Algo le llamó la atención al ver de reojo hacia el costado de la pantalla, una cabecita familiar...paso a paso se fue acercando a esa persona.

Era su esposa ahí sentada; él se incó y le pidió perdón por lo tonto que había sido; al final la abrazó y besó.

_Y estoy aqui, aqui para quererte. __  
__Estoy aqui, aqui para adorarte. __  
__Yo estoy aqui, aqui para decirte __  
__amor__amor__amor__amor_

fin   
--   
Yo soy aquel; interpreta DAvid Bolzoni


End file.
